


♦ Lay Your Hands On Me

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, though, it was only seldom that Light remembered that. He couldn’t care less about when he’d leave this small, crappy apartment, not when every now and then he could catch scenes and sounds so enticing from the man he’d been in love with for about a year and a half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Lay Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anon sent me: "For the Drabble post, could you do 4 and the ship be Lawlight?", and number 4 consisted of the prompt: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” I hope you all like it!

“I believe it’s official, this time I’ve finally reached my limit of hunching,” L declared as he stretched his back.

The older man let out a small groan as he straightened on his chair, saving the essay he had been writing. As for Light himself, well, he could only pretend that he wasn’t staring.

For two years now, since Light started college, they had been roommates. L was one year ahead of him, but they would graduate together, since Light’s course was shorter.

Of course, though, it was only seldom that Light remembered that. He couldn’t care less about when he’d leave this small, crappy apartment, not when every now and then he could catch scenes and sounds so enticing from the man he’d been in love with for about a year and a half.

Trying to look away, Light trailed his gaze down. However, that was a bad decision. L’s baggy shirt had slid up only in the slightest when he stretched, a thin strip of skin revealed just above his jeans.

The next words that left Light’s lips couldn’t be stopped even if tried to.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” he suggested and oh, God, when did he become so bold?

A blush showed up on his cheeks and he immediately averted his gaze, checking his nails nonchalantly, as if they had become the singular most interesting thing on this Earth all of a sudden.

Because of that, he nearly missed the smirk that took place on L’s lips.

“My, Light, would you really be that willing to help a friend in need?” his roommate asked, and Light was sure he had noticed the nature of his feelings.

Caught of guard, Light simply shrugged, trying to recompose himself. “I-I’m just trying to be a good friend. If you don’t want it just say so,” the brown haired bit.

Chuckling, L shook his head. “Please, by all means, suit yourself,” he said.

And then, for some unknown reason, L decided it would be a nice idea to stand up and take off his shirt. As if Light didn’t have too much to deal with already.

Swallowing, he stood up as well, and when L positioned himself lying with his stomach against the mattress, Light straddled his lower back and, doing his best to stop the trembling of his fingers, reached down to start slowly rubbing them over L’s muscles.

“I had no idea the service came with vibration,” L teased, throwing him a look above his shoulder.

“S-Shut up!” Light admonished immediately, his heartbeat increasing even as he tried to suffocate L with a spare pillow.

Once the dark-eyed man settled down, Light got back to work. He did the massaging slowly, exploring every inch of skin L had offered him. At some point, he ended up closing his eyes and just feeling, L’s chest rising and falling steadily with his breathing.

Then, a sound came. It was much like a moan, filled with pleasure and relaxation and, quite honestly, at first Light had no idea if it came from him or from L.

Still, the sound came again, and this time Light was sure it hadn’t been him. His eyes flew open as he pressed at the same spot once more, only to be presented with the same result.

“Do…Do you like it?” he inquired, unsure of himself. Why was he even asking that? It was clear that L did, why was he pushing his luck?

Humming, L cracked an eye open. “Extremely so. Your fingers are incredibly talented,” the older announced, his voice husky and deep.

And that’s where Light decided to end this. “O-Okay, I think you, hm…I think that’s enough for now.”

With that, Light tried moving away. Yet, before he could do so, L turned around and suddenly there was something warm against his lips.

Frozen in place, he took a moment to realize L was kissing him. Oh God, L was kissing him.  _Why_  was L kissing him? No, scratch that. More important question: why wasn’t Light kissing him back?!

Fearing L could interpret his lack of response incorrectly, Light was quick to wrap his arms around his neck and press himself closer, L’s own arms lacing around his waist.

The kiss was filled with passion, need and longing, but it was cut short before it could evolve into something else. “Do you have any idea of how long I’ve been waiting to do that?” L asked him.

Huffing, Light rolled his eyes. “Do you have any idea of how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that? What took you so long?”

Reaching up, L brushed away a stray lock from Light’s forehead. “I was never certain if you truly wanted it. The signs were clear, but by the time I figured them out, I was afraid of ruining what we had. Besides, your attempts of getting me to notice you were too damn cute.” Here he smirked, and Light felt the urge of kissing it away.

So he did.

“You talk too much,” Light announced, fondness coloring his tone as he leaned in and locked their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
